Sugaya Risako
Sugaya Risako (菅谷梨沙子) è una cantante giapponese della famiglia dell'Hello! Project. E' un membro delle Berryz Koubou e delle Dia Lady. Biografia ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2002 Nel 2002, Sugaya Risako si unì all'Hello! Project come uno dei 15 membri dell'Hello! Project Kids nel 2002. Fece il suo debutto come una delle 4KIDS, gruppo creato per promuovere il film Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken!. 2003 Nel 2003, Risako recitò nel film Hotaru no Hoshi (蛍の星), interpretando Hikari, nei panni di una fragile bambina delle elementari che, grazie all'aiuto delle sua maestra, ha l'opportunità di ricongiungersi con la sua defunta madre e a superare i suoi problemi emotivi. Apparve inoltre nel drama "Shonan Kawarayane Monogatari". Nello stesso anno si esibì al Kōhaku Uta Gassen, come una delle backup dancer di Matsuura Aya. 2004 All'inizio del 2004, Risako fu selezionata per far parte di un nuovo gruppo, le Berryz Koubou. Come membro del gruppo, partecipò allo show "Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki!". Inoltre apparì, come il resto dei membri dell'Hello! Project, nello show Musume Dokyu!, precisamente negli episodi 39, 40, 54, 55 e 56. In più, Risako fu scelta per lo spot pubblicitario della Nihon Shokuniku Shōhi Sōgō Center. 2006 Ad Agosto, Risako fu intervistata da Goto Maki per lo show Hello! Pro Hour, in onda su internet. Poco dopo ri-partecipò insieme a Tsugunaga Momoko nel 20° e ultimo episodio del programma. Il 12 Ottobre Risako divenne il primo membro delle Berryz Koubou e il più giovane membro dell'Hello! Project a rilasciare un photobook individuale. Lei stessa ha però ammesso, in un'intervista al sito Sanspo.com, di avere dei dubbi riguardo al photobook, ma comunque è stata un'esperienza divertente e spera che i fan lo apprezzino. Il 31 Dicembre partecipò alla 57° edizione del Kōhaku Uta Gassen come backup dancer per la performance di Aruiteru dlle Morning Musume, insieme al resto delle Berryz Koubou, alle Country Musume e alle °C-ute. 2009 Sugaya Risako, Mitsui Aika, Kumai Yurina e Nakajima Saki furono scelte per formare il gruppo delle Guardians 4. Il gruppo fu creato per occuparsi delle canzoni dell'anime Shugo Chara!. '' Nel Luglio del 2009, entrò a far parte delle Zoku v-u-den insieme a Michishige Sayumi e Junjun. 2010 Risako fu scelta come doppiatrice del personaggio Ibu Himuro dell'anime "Gokujou Meccha Motte Iinchou". Tre mesi dopo fu annunciato il suo primo singolo come solista (insieme a quello di Ogawa Mana che dava voce a Kitagawa Mimi). Il 12 Novebre fu annunciato che lei e Ogawa Mana avevano attenunuto la nomination al Billboard JAPAN per il premio "Artista Indipendente del 2010". 2012 Il 25 Luglio venne annunciato che Sugaya Risako, Shimizu Saki, Sudo Maasa e Kumai Yurina delle Berryz Koubou avrebbero recitato nel musical ''Cat’s Eye insieme a Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki e Hagiwara Mai delle °C-ute. Lo spettacolo, basato sul manga/anime Occhi di Gatto, andò in scena dal 22 al 30 Settembre. 2013 Il 2 Marzo al SATOYAMA e Yukou ~Forest For Rest~ è stato annunciato che Sugaya Risako e Suzuki Airi avrebbero fatto parte di un nuovo gruppo, le Dia Lady. Il 4 Aprile Risako ha tenuto un evento di compleanno intitolato ～with thanks～. Profilo *'Nome:' Sugaya Risako (菅谷梨沙子) *'Data di nascita: '''4 Aprile 1994 (19 anni) *'Soprannomi:' Rii, Sugu-san, Mucchi, Risako (りさこ), Orin-chan, Risati (リサティ), Rishako, Ri-tan, Rii-chan (りーちゃん), Riiko (りーこ), Rishamaru (りしゃまる) *'Città natale: Kanagawa, Giappone *'Gruppo sanguigno: '''A *'Altezza: 161cm *'Segno Zodiacale:' Ariete *'Segno Zodiacale Cinese:'Cane *'Punti di forza:' Solare e allegra *'Punti deboli: '''Non le piace ripulire *'Hobby: Disegnare e fare cose piccoline *'''Abitudini: Stringere il telecomando mentre guarda la TV *'Cibi preferiti:' Curry, bistecche, noodles in brodo di miso e mabo tofu *'Cibi che non le piacciono:' Avocado, pettini di mare e sazae *'Frase preferita:' Arigatou (“Grazie”) *'Parola preferita in inglese:' Hello! *'Colore preferito:' Rosso, bianco, rosa e nero *'Fiori preferiti: '''Landanda, rosa e ibisco *'Stagione preferita:' Tutte *'Canzoni preferite:' Skip Beat" dei Superfly (cover della KUWATA BAND), "Sakura" di Shimizu Shota, "HIKARI" di ayaka, "Minimoni. Jankenpyon!" delle Minimoni, "Minimoni. Hinamatsuri" delle Minimoni, "Anpanman no March" delle Dreaming *'Libri preferiti:' ''Inagawa Junji no Kowai Hanashi, Crayon Oukoku *'Film preferiti:' I film della Disney *'Materia preferita:' Arte *'Ha paura:' Dei cani grandi *'Cose che non le piacciono:' I cani grandi e guidare *'La cosa che le piace di più di se stessa:' Gli occhi *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Membro **2004-01-14: Membro delle Berryz Koubou *'Anni di Attività nelle Berryz Koubou:' 9 anni *'Colore nelle Berryz Koubou:' **'Arancione' (2005-2006) **'Rosa' (2005) **'Giallo' (2007-2008) **'Rosso' (2009-present) *'Cat's♥Eye 7 Color:' Giallo'' *'''Gruppi dell'Hello! Project: **Hello! Project Kids (2002–) **4KIDS (2002) **Berryz Koubou (2004–) **Guardians 4 (2009–2010) **v-u-den (2009-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) **BeriKyuu (2011-) **Cat's♥Eye 7 (2012) **Dia Lady (2013-) *'Gruppi da Concerto:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–) *'Gruppi Misti': **H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Altri:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) Singoli Berryz Koubou *Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai *Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! *Piriri to Yukou! *Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ *Koi no Jubaku *Special Generation *Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? *21ji Made no Cinderella *Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai *Jiriri Kiteru *Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND *Munasawagi Scarlet *VERY BEAUTY *Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba *Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi *Dschinghis Khan *Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance *MADAYADE *Dakishimete Dakishimete *Seishun Bus Guide/Rival *Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama/Ryuusei Boy *Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! *Maji Bomber!! *Shining Power *Heroine ni Narou ka! *Ai no Dangan *Makeruna Wasshoi! (Bekimasu) *Aa, Yo ga Akeru *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (BeriKyuu) *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) *Chou HAPPY SONG (BeriKyuu) *cha cha SING *WANT! *Asian Celebration *Golden Chinatown/Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi Guardians 4 *Omakase♪Guardian *School Days *PARTY TIME *Going On! 4KIDS *Genki Jirushi no Oomori Song H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Cat's Eye 7 *CAT'S♥EYE Discografia Singoli #2010.10.13 Oshare My Dream / Elegant Girl (おしゃれ マイドリーム/エレガントガール) (con Ogawa Mana) Singoli Digitali *2011.03.29 LOVE Namida Iro (LOVE涙色; LOVE the Color of Tears) (cover di Matsuura Aya) *2011.03.30 Akai Nikkichou (赤い日記帳; Red Diary) (cover delle Akagumi 4) *2011.03.30 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ (笑顔に涙; Smiles and Tears ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~) (cover di Matsuura Aya) Canzoni Individuali *2006.07.05 Yeah! Meccha Holiday (Yeah! めっちゃホリディ; Yeah! Super Holiday) (cover di Matsuura Aya) *2008.09.10 REAL LOVE *2010.10.13 Elegant Girl (エレガントガール) Compilation *2010.12.15 Hello! Project - Petit Best 11 (#10 Elegant Girl) (CV: Himuro Ibu) DVD *2008.03.31 Ring3 ~Rin Rin Rin~ Making DVD ~Special Edition~ *2009.12.02 Sugaya Risako in Hokkaido *2011.02.12 Le Soleil ("e-Hello!" DVD) Photobook Photobook Individuali *2006.10.11 Risako *2007.07.20 pure+ *2008.02.06 Ring3 ~Rin Rin Rin~ (Ring3～リンリンリンッ！～) *2009.11.27 Risou (梨想) Photobook Digitali *2009.12.16 Berryz Koubou in Hawaii (Berryz工房 in HAWAII) (Risako version) *2011.03.29 Rainbow Berryz (虹色ベリーズ) (Risako version) Photobook Concerti *2007.01.04+2007.01.28 Hello! Project 2007 WINTER *2008.01.04+2008.01.27 Hello! Project 2008 WINTER *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Altri Photobook *2010.03.24 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.18 (con Mano Erina, Suzuki Airi, Tsugunaga Momoko e Yajima Maimi) Magazine *2010.10.13 Anican R Vol.75 *2013.05.31 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan Vol.437 *2010.10.22 Otaku Pocket (con Ogawa Mana) *2012.06.25 BIG ONE GIRLS (con Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko e Suzuki Airi) *2012.09.29 Wai Wai Thailand Vol.142 (con Shimizu Saki e Kumai Yurina) *2013.06.28 Anican R YanYan vol.7 (con Tokunaga Chinami, Sudou Maasa e Kumai Yurina) Altri Lavori Film *2002-12 Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken! (ミニモニ。じゃム→ビ→お菓子な大冒険！) *2004-07 Hotaru no Hoshi (ほたるの星 ) (ENG': Fireflies River of Light)' *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (come Shirokawa Mami) Programmi TV *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011– Kaette Kita Berryz Kamen! (帰ってきたBerryz仮面!) *2012– Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) Drama *2002-09 Shonan Kawarayane Monogatari (湘南瓦屋根物語) (sulla TV Tokyo) Anime *2009–2010 Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou (極上!!めちゃモテ委員長) (come Himuro Ibu) Teatro *2012 CAT'S♥EYE (キャッツ♥アイ) *2012 Joshi Rakugo (女子落語) *2012 Akasaka Dance Dance Dance (赤坂ダンスダンスダンス) Radio *2009- Tsuukai! Berryz Oukoku (痛快! ベリーズ王国) Spot Pubblicitari *2003-10 Japan Meat Information Service Center (日本食肉消費総合センター) Domande e Risposte *2010.01 Nation Junior Magazine (Thailandia) :1. E' difficile per una ragazza della tua età lavorare nel mondo della musica?: ::Alcune volte quando sono in programma molti eventi ai quali devo partecipare non riesco ad uscire con i miei amici. :2. Come ti vedi tra 50 anni?: ::Vivrò una vita più rilassata, spero. Eventi Individuali 1° Evento (2008.05.21) *Zutto Suki de Ii Desu ka (ずっと好きでいいですか) by Matsuura Aya *Minimoni Hinamatsuri! (ミニモニ。ひなまつり！) by Minimoni *Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi(付き合っているのに片思い) by Berryz Koubou 2° Evento (2008.09.17) *Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba(告白の噴水広場) by Berryz Koubou *Koisuru Angel Heart(恋する♡エンジェル♡ハート) by v-u-den 3° Evento (2009.04.27) *Natsu Remember You (夏 Remember you) by Berryz Koubou 4° Evento (2010.01.14) *Watashi ga Suru Koto nai Hodo Zenbu Shite Kureru Kare (私がすることない程 全部してくれる) by Berryz Koubou *Seishun Oodoori (青春大通り) by Berryz Koubou *Semi (蝉) by Berryz Koubou *Suna wo Kamu You ni...NAMIDA (砂を噛むように・・・NAMIDA) by Matsuura Aya *Nanni mo Iwazu ni I Love You (なんにも言わずに I LOVE YOU) by v-u-den Curiosità *E' il membro più giovane delle Berryz Koubou. *Lei e Natsuyaki Miyabi sono le uniche nelle Berryz Koubou ad aver cantato dei versi come soliste in ognuno dei 32 singoli del gruppo. *E' stata la prima nelle Berryz Koubou a tingersi i capelli di un colore diverso dal castano. *E' molto brava a Puyo Puyo (un gioco rompicapo), ha persino battuto Kajiwara nel programma Music Fighter. *La sua migliore amica nelle Berryz Koubou era Ishimura Maiha. Dopo la sua Graduation si è avvicinata molto a Kumai Yurina. *Durante il suo esordio nell'Hello! Project Kids aveva un braccio rotto. *Ha un fratello minore. *La sua canzone per l'audizione nell'Hello! Project Kids è stata Minimoni. Hinamatsuri! delle Minimoni *Una volta un ragazzo della sua classe ha confessato il suo amore per lei davanti a tutti. *La sua canzone preferita delle Berryz Koubou è "Himitsu no U.ta.hi.me". *E' una buona amica di Suzuki Airi delle ℃-ute. *E' stata la prima dell'Hello! Project Kids a rilasciare un photobook. *Il suo gruppo preferito sono gli UNJASH. *Quando deve presentarsi borbotta il suo nome, dicendolo troppo velocemente. Di solito dice qualcosa di simile a "Sugaaskkodesu" oppure "Sugayaskkodesu". Durante le sue apparizioni in TV le è stato chiesto molte volte di ripeterlo ed è stata perfino criticata per questo durante l'ultimo episodio di Gyao's Hello Pro Hour. *Lei e Yajima Maimi sono i membri dell'Hello! Project apparsi su più magazine tra il 2008 e il 2009. *E' quella che ha pianto di ppiù durante la performance di "BYE BYE matane", perché è stata l'ultima volta che ha cantato con la sua migliore amica Ishimura Maiha. *E' stata la prima dell'Hello! Project Kids a rilasciare un singolo da solista. *E' una buona amica di Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. *Ha dichiarato di non voler tornare indietro nel tempo per cambiare il suo passato se ne avesse la possibilità, ma le piacerebbe cambiare il suo futuro. *Ha dichiarato che finché resterà una idol, non si ritingerà mai più i capelli di nero, a meno che non sia costretta a farlo. *I suoi tagli di capelli non sono influenzati da Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. *Ha ricevuto una lettera da Tsunku in cui le consigliava di provare nuovi look a sua scelta, per questo si è tinta i capelli così tante volte. *Frequenta ancora il liceo, anche se per la sua età avrebbe dovuto diplomarsi nel Marzo del 2013. Titoli Onorari Link Esterni *Profilo Hello! Project *Blog Ufficiale cs:Sugaya Risako en:Sugaya Risako es:Sugaya Risako fr:Sugaya Risako Categoria:Hello! Project Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiMaSu Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiSuJ Categoria:Hello! Project Kids Categoria:Berryz Koubou Categoria:Membri Categoria:4KIDS Categoria:Guardians 4 Categoria:BeriKyuu Categoria:H.P. All Stars Categoria:Cat's♥Eye 7 Categoria:Zoku v-u-den Categoria:Dia Lady